


Take Me Out to the Ball Game

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Lieb's a baseball player, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Joe's a closeted baseball player who's secretly dating David Webster, the school's primary writer and reporter for the newspaper. When a few of his teammates make crude remarks about his boyfriend, Joe defends him at his own expense.Requested by @therealracetrackhiggins on Tumblr :)





	Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely want to expand on this universe and write something MUCH more emotional and angsty, but this was the drabble I initially thought of.
> 
> Thank you, @therealracetrackhiggins!

"The game-winning home run was hit by senior third baseman, Joe Liebgott," Joe reads, grinning over at Web as they lounge on his bed. "Despite his error in the second inning that allowed two runs to score, he redeemed himself with the walk-off three-run homer."

"Aw, babe. You make it sound like you hate me less and less each time," he teases, earning an amused eye roll from David. "Next thing we know, you'll be flat-out complementing me."

Webster snorts. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"Seriously, though," Joe laughs. "It's a great article. As always."

A slight blush rises to David's cheeks, and he runs a hand through his hair. "You're too sweet, _Liebling_."

Lieb smirks up at him from his sprawl across his chest. "You look so good in those damn glasses. Why don't you wear them more often?"

"They're for reading, Joe," Web sighs, telling him for the third time since he got them last week. "I don't need them all the time."

"Hm, that's unfortunate. You look like a hot librarian," Lieb husks, nipping at his boyfriend's jawline. "Really does somethin' for me."

David moans as Joe sucks at a spot on his neck, biting the skin before soothing it with his tongue. "Joe, no marks."

"Too late."

"It's your rule," Web breathes, his hands traveling underneath the soft t-shirt Lieb threw on after practice. "Can't let your baseball team see anything in the locker room."

"You're not in the locker room."

"It's only fair."

Joe groans as one of Web's hands travels beyond the waistband of his jeans. "Fine, ah, _fuck_. I'll just say it was some girl if they ask."

******

"I am not _some girl_ ," David remarks as he stands by Joe's open window. "I get it if you don't want to come out, but please don't say things like that."

Joe had been busy admiring Web as he redressed, lounging back on the bed. Everything was fine, but he should've guessed it to be too good to be true.

"What the hell do you mean?"

David sighs exasperatedly. "You said that if your buddies asked about the hickeys, you'd just say they were from some girl. How does that make me feel?"

"I don't know, but I think you're gonna tell me," he snarks back, looking all-too challenging for his state of dress (or lack thereof).

Web glares at him, but continues anyway. "It's not that big of a deal; I get it. You're not comfortable coming out yet. That's fine. It just —" he sighs. "It makes me feel inadequate. Like I'm nothing."

"Well, you've always been over-dramatic."

One look at Web's frown is all it takes for Lieb to know that his remark fell very, very, flat. "Hey, hey," he soothes, seeing David's glances towards the open window. "I love you, okay?"

Joe approaches his boyfriend slowly, bringing him gently into a deep, passionate kiss. "You are everything to me. I just don't know how to say it."

"It'll come to you when the time is right," David smiles gently, rubbing a thumb over Joe's cheek. "But you should probably get some sleep; you've got a big game tomorrow."

"Alright, Ma," he teases, earning a scoff and a small shove from Web. "See ya tomorrow, baby."

"I'm going to rip my pants one of these times," David grumbles as he climbs out the window, balancing himself on a tree branch like someone out of a cheesy romance movie. "Bye, _Liebling_. Sweet dreams."

"Always of you," he replies with a small wave before diving back under the covers of his warm bed, falling asleep only after tossing and turning over how long Web's going to put up with his personal struggles of his sexuality.

******

From the dugout, Joe can spot David sitting in a folding lawn chair, legs crossed and pen between his lips, a notepad resting on his knee. He looks beyond enticing, with his dark sunglasses hiding the baby blues Joe knows so well.

It seems like some of his teammates have noticed his typical presence as well, moving to lean against the dugout railing next to Joe.

"Hey, check it out. Webster's back to write a little article on our playing," Dylan sneers, laughing loudly with his buddy, Bradley.

"Man, that fucker's here every week," Bradley shakes his head with a smirk. "Wonder if his gay ass's got a crush on one of us."

The rage inside Joe builds. "Guys, knock it off."

Two heads whip around to face him. "You're defendin' the school faggot?" Dylan asks incredulously. "Don't tell me he's sucked your dick, too."

"Shut the fuck up!" Lieb seethes, his nails digging into his palms. "That's fucked up!"

"Aw, you guys fuck buddies?" Bradley pushes. "Sounds about right; Webster'll get any ass he can."

"Fuck off!" Joe yells, loud enough for even the players on the field and the attendees to hear. "Fuck you for thinking my boyfriend's sleeping around, and fuck both of your ignorant asses."

The entire team falls silent, gaping up at him. Joe just laughs maniacally, glancing at each one of the people in the dugout. "Yeah, that's right. And if any one of you say one more fuckin' thing about him, you'll have to deal with me."

"And that," he growls. "Will not be pretty."

It's the left fielder, Shifty Powers, who approaches Joe first, a warm smile on his face as he pats him on the back. "I can see it. You and David would be cute together."

Joe sighs, relaxing even as both Dylan and Bradley still stare at him, an unexpected weight lifted off of his chest.

******

After the game, Joe books it over to David, yanking him up from his chair and capturing his lips with his in a heated embrace. There are good-natured wolf whistles from some of his teammates, and a dangerous smile tugs at the corners of Lieb's lips.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass," he murmurs against his boyfriend's mouth, biting his bottom lip playfully. "I don't care who knows about us; you can write an article about us for all I care."

Web grins. "It's not an easy thing to do. Don't beat yourself up over it; I'm so proud of you."

"Now," Joe states, grabbing David's hand and intertwining their fingers. "To tell my family so you don't rip your fancy pants trying to climb through my window."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this prompt justice for the time being! Feel free to request a fic over on Tumblr @insightfulinsomniac :)


End file.
